Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a distribution system that manages and distributes application software installed in clients, such as devices, and firmware, and to its distribution method.
Description of the Related Art
A device, such as an MFP (multifunction printer/peripheral), can use two types of software including firmware that achieves device-intrinsic embedded functions, and applications that are installed afterward and used on a user-by-user basis. In general, the applications are selected, installed and activated by users. Some applications require additional charges (licenses) for use.
The firmware and applications are sometimes updated for correcting malfunctions and extending the functions. In a version upgrade, updated versions are sometimes installed not only in the firmware but also in the applications by manufacturers or vendors of the devices. Furthermore, in software installation and update to upgraded version software, devices are connected to a distribution server via a network, and the software is distributed from a remote place in some cases. Here, in version upgrade of always-on software, such as firmware, the software is always in an operating state even after the software update. Accordingly, even in distribution from a remote place, the software is controlled so as to be in an active state after the update. As to active state control during software update, a technique is proposed that controls whether to reboot the system in the update or not (e.g., Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-2874).